La soirée de fiançailles
by alana chantelune
Summary: One-shot. Traduction d'une fic de mysid. Il déjà assez difficile d'être attiré secretement par un homme dans une pièce, mais il est encore quand vous êtes accusé de draguer dux femmes dont vous n'avez rien à faire.


**Disclaimer**: tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Notes de l'auteur**: Avez-vous déjà lu une historie incluant Remus et Sirius et pensé, "C'est vraiment bien, mais j'aurai préféré que ce soit un slash?" Cette histoire est inspirée de Black Tie par InFabula. J'en profite pour signaler que j'ai honteusement emprunté plusieurs éléments de Black Tie, mais pas l'issue. Vous pouvez trouver Black Tie sur le Werewolf Registry (NDT : mais j'ai découvert que ce site était bloqué).

**Beta** : **Shinia marina**, qui fait du super boulot. Merci !

Et merci à temys pour le coup de pouce !

-------------

**La soirée de fiançailles**

Quand Remus avait dit qu'il était d'accord de se préparer pour la fête de fiançailles de James et Lily dans l'appartement de Sirius, puis d'aller à la soirée avec lui, il n'avait pas voulu dire qu'il voulait se changer dans la même pièce que Sirius. Bon, pour être honnête, il voulait le faire, mais il pensait plutôt qu'il ne devrait pas. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas un pouce du corps de Sirius qu'il n'avait pas déjà furtivement regardé et mémorisé mais cela ne signifiait pas que la chose véritable n'était pas distrayante. Distrayante _et_ ayant un effet assez notable sur lui. Remus avait maintenant découvert que le pantalon de son costume Moldu était autant capable de dissimuler sa situation fâcheuse qu'une robe desserrée.

Remus avait essayé de garder ses distances. Il s'était habillé dans la chambre supplémentaire de l'appartement de Sirius, celle qu'il utilisait comme bureau et chambre d'ami. Après tout, c'était pratiquement sa chambre. Sirius l'avait assez souvent amené à force de cajoleries de rester là les nuits après la pleine lune.

Sirius, d'un autre côté, n'était pas du tout coopératif. Il poursuivait une conversation avec Remus à travers la porte ouverte et continuait à venir dans la chambre—à diverses étapes d'habillement—pour appuyer certains points. Le pire fut quand il se ramena seulement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'une chemise blanche déboutonnée. Même pour une pile de Gallions, Remus n'aurait pu répéter un traître mot de ce qu'avait dit Sirius. Cependant, il aurait pu décrire très exactement comment la chemise reculait quand Sirius ouvrait largement les bras pour marquer un point et révélait des abdominaux sculptés avec une ligne de plus sur le côté droit que sur le côté gauche, ou comment la blancheur rayonnante de la chemise contrastait avec la ligne de poils noirs sur le ventre de Sirius quand la chemise se remettait en place. Et il aurait définitivement pu dire comment le caleçon baillait _au mauvais endroit_ quand Sirius s'assit sur le lit pour enfiler une chaussette.

Maintenant qu'il était entièrement habillé, Remus se demandait quelle excuse possible il pourrait utiliser pour justifier de prendre une douche. Une douche très froide. Quand Sirius apparut de nouveau à la porte, il constata avec soulagement qu'il était au moins complètement habillé—ou presque.

"Pitié, dis-moi que tu sais comment—oh, bien, tu as déjà mis la tienne. Tu peux m'aider avec cette stupide cravate Moldue? Je n'ai jamais mis de cravate de ma vie."

"Ça ne m'étonne pas," dit Remus en tendant les mains pour prendre la cravate de celles de Sirius. Les parents de Sirius ne lui avait pas permis de porter le moindre vêtement Moldu quand il était enfant et quand, adolescent, il avait commencé à se rebeller contre eux, ses vêtements habituels avaient été les vêtements Moldus de son choix.

Remus enroula la cravate de soie autour du cou de Sirius et ajusta l'extrémité pour qu'elle tombe bien—puis il enleva un fil qui dépassait. Il essayait de se concentrer sur la façon correcte de faire le nœud et d'enrouler la cravate, découvrant que cela demandait de la concentration quand on essayait de mettre une cravate en image inversée pour quelqu'un en face de soi. Remus réalisa que cette concentration était difficile à atteindre lorsque Sirius était juste à un pouce devant lui et que son souffle chaud tombait sur son visage. Remus essaya de se concentrer sur la cravate, mais juste sous ses mains la large poitrine de Sirius se levait et retombait en rythme avec la douce respiration soufflant sur ses joues et son nez.

Remus fut tenté de caresser brièvement la chemise blanche du bout de ses doigts en utilisant les mouvements pour nouer la cravate pour masquer ses actions. Il résista. Il ne devait pas toucher Sirius comme ça, même si Sirius ne réalisait pas ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être ses amis accepteraient qu'il soit gay sans se sentir mal à l'aise avec lui—mais pas s'ils soupçonnaient qu'il entretenait des sentiments emplis de désirs envers eux. Peter était complètement en sécurité à cet égard ; Peter était plus du genre nounours qu'on a envie de câliner et n'était pas excitant pour Remus ; James était en sécurité de ce côté depuis quelques années ; l'intérêt adolescent de Remus pour n'importe quel beau garçon était devenu plus concentré sur quelques-uns en vieillissant. Mais Sirius—Sirius était définitivement en haut de la liste de ceux que Remus trouvait attirants.

"Je n'y arrive pas," finit par admettre Remus. "tu es face à moi et c'est l'image inversée devant laquelle j'ai l'habitude de mettre une cravate."

"Et si je me tourne?" demanda Sirius en s'exécutant.

Sirius ne faisait que quelques centimètres de plus que lui et Remus songea qu'il pourrait facilement atteindre la cravate en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Sirius. Cependant, il ne pourrait l'atteindre qu'en se pressant tout contre Sirius. Trop près. Et bien que Sirius rirait probablement si le loup—miraculeusement apprivoisé—essayait de se frotter contre sa jambe, Remus ne pensait pas qu'il aurait la même réaction s'il se frottait contre les fesses de Sirius sous forme humaine. Non pour la première fois, Remus envia à ses amis la capacité de changer d'espèce à volonté et leur manque d'instincts meurtriers quand ils se transformaient. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'oserait jamais agir selon ses désirs même s'il pouvait se transformer à volonté.

"Pourquoi ne t'assieds-tu pas dans le fauteuil? Je pourrais regarder par- dessus ton épaule et voir ce que je fais,"proposa Remus. "_Et il y aura le dossier de la chaise entre nous_," pensa t-il.

"Il devrait y avoir un sortilège pour ça," déclara Sirius en tirant le fauteuil et en prenant place.

"Il y en a un, mais tu dois savoir comment mettre la cravate d'abord pour que tu puisses—euh—" hésita Remus

"Guider le sort?" suggéra Sirius. "Exactement. C'est fini. C'est comment?" demanda t-il alors qu'il serrait un peu plus étroitement le nœud contre la gorge de Sirius.

"Inconfortable."

"C'est supposé l'être. Exiger que les hommes portent des cravates est la façon des femmes Moldue de se venger des hommes Moldus de devoir porter des talons hauts."

"Les vêtements sorciers sont beaucoup plus souples," râla Sirius en glissant un doigt entre le col de sa chemise et sa gorge.

"Je vais dire à ta mère que tu as dit ça."

"Mords-toi la langue."

"Je me la mords une fois par mois, ça suffit, merci."

Sirius, qui regardait dans le miroir pour arranger sa coiffure une dernière fois, s'immobilisa soudain avec les doigts toujours dans les cheveux. Il tourna son visage très légèrement pour voir le reflet de Remus. Sirius considérait que presque tout était sujet à taquineries et plaisanteries, cependant, les automutilations de Remus était une des rares exceptions.

"Prêt à partir?" demanda Remus pour changer de sujet.

Sirius fit face à Remus avec un sourire. "Définitivement. Plus tôt on ira à la fête, plus tôt on pourra partir."

"Je pensais que tu aimais les fêtes."

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Une fête où je dois me conduire de mon mieux et prétendre être un Moldu, contre passer du temps avec toi plus tard. Je préfère passer du temps avec toi. Je suis content que tu restes ici ce soir."

"_Je ne devrais pas rester ici_," songea Remus. Cette soirée avait déjà amplement apporté la preuve que Sirius n'était pas plus gêné de parader à demi-nu devant Remus que quand ils étaient compagnons de dortoir. Sirius avait assez confiance en Remus pour penser à lui en tant qu'ami, pas pour lui donner le premier rôle dans ses fantasmes sexuels. "Bien _sûr qu'il a confiance en toi_," pensa Remus. "_Il ne sait pas quelle espèce de monstre pervers tu es_."

"Peut-être que je devrai seulement transplaner chez ma mère après la fête. Je ne veux pas être dans tes jambes ici. Tu es en congé demain, pas vrai?"

"Demain après-midi, tu as _promis_ de rentrer ici ce soir. Je suis tellement occupé avec l'entraînement des Aurors qu'on ne passe plus de temps ensemble. D'un autre côté, tu te désartibuleras si tu essayes de transplaner bourré."

"Je ne vais pas me bourrer et j'ai promis à James que je ne te laisserai pas te bourrer non plus," dit Remus. "Lily est déjà assez nerveuse à l'idée de nous présenter à ses relations famille et ses amis Moldues."

"Bien sûr que je vais pas me bourrer à la fête. Tu crois vraiment que je risquerais ta sécurité ou ma moto en conduisant ivre? Non, on ira prendre un verre _après_ la soirée. J'ai une bouteille de Scotch et deux verres propres qui nous attendrons ici." "

Tu as vraiment lavé un verre pour moi? Je suis vraiment touché. Comment pourrais-je refuser?"

---------------------

Lily montrait à la fois sa bague et son fiancé à sa tante et ses cousins. Peter grignotait à la table du buffet en bavardant avec des amis de l'école. Sirius était au centre d'un groupe mixte d'invités et les régalait avec une des nombreuses histoires de "Lily envoyant paître James". Et Remus était dans son coin. Il chercha aux alentours quelqu'un qui était dans la même situation que lui et vit que la sœur de Lily se tenait également seule.

"Excusez-moi. Vous êtes Pétunia, n'est-ce pas?" Elle le regarda avec inquiétude et hocha la tête. Il lui tendit la main. "Je suis Remus Lupin. Je suis un ami—"

"Excuse-moi," interrompit James, puis dans un murmure il demanda, "L'oncle de Lily n'arrête pas de parler de restaurer une jaguar classique. Je sais qu'il ne parle pas d'un chat, alors de quoi est-ce qu'il parle?"

Remus essaya de ne pas ricaner. "Une jaguar est une marque de voiture, une voiture très chère. Mets la main sur Sirius pour l'engager dans la conversation. Il saura ce que c'est."

"Merci. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi." Et il retourna vers l'oncle de Lily avec un sourire.

Remus sourit à Pétunia. "Il est tellement futile parfois." Pétunia sourit aussi. "Je ne savais pas que James avait des amis normaux."

"Normaux?" Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était indubitablement le moins normal de tous les amis de James. "Vous voulez dire 'Moldus?' Parce que je ne le suis pas."

"Vous êtes un—comme eux?" demanda t-elle avec un regard en direction de James et de son oncle riant à une plaisanterie de Sirius.

Remus hocha la tête. "Je suis un sorcier. Ma mère est une sorcière de famille Moldue, comme Lily, et je suis allé dans une école primaire Moldue, alors j'en sais un peu plus sur la vie des Moldus que la plupart de mes amis."

Le coin où ils se tenaient devint soudain encore plus encombré quand un homme très large passa son bras autour des épaules de Pétunia et s'approcha inconfortablement près de Remus. Bien qu'ils semblaient avoir la même taille, l'autre homme essaya de donner l'impression qu'il regardait Remus de haut.

"Pas très gentil de draguer les épouses des autres," dit le gros homme. Il sourit en disant cela. "_Juste une blague_," disait son sourire, mais son regard était dur. "_Pas une blague_," disaient ses yeux.

Avant que Remus puisse clamer son innocence, Pétunia prit la parole. "Notre conversation est déjà finie, Vernon. Je viens juste de découvrir que c'est l'un d'entre _eux_—comme Lily."

"Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir si ta mère a besoin d'aide dans la cuisine?" demanda Vernon à Pétunia.

"Avec plaisir," dit-elle en lançant à Remus un dernier regard méprisant.

"Lily m'a dit que vous êtes jeunes mariés," dit Remus à Vernon en tentant de lancer une conversation amicale—et pour assurer le gros homme qu'il était parfaitement conscient que Pétunia était déjà prise. "Félicitations. Où êtes-vous—"

"Ecoutez-moi bien," Vernon interrompit la question sur de leur lune de miel en enfonçant un doigt comme un sauvage dans la poitrine de Remus, fermement. "Pétunia m'a tout dit à propos des sales petites affaires que vous fabriquez. Sortilèges et charmes et philtres d'amour. Je ne vais pas rester assis et vous laisser vous ou un de vos monstres d'amis essayer quoi que ce soit avec les femmes normales ici à cette fête. Ce que vous autres monstres faites entre vous sont vos affaires, mais vous restez loin des parents de ma sœur et de ma femme, c'est clair?"

"Très clair. Croyez-moi, les femmes à cette soirée sont tout à fait en sécurité avec moi," répondit Remus, essayant de ne pas sourire à cela. Vernon plissa les yeux de confusion. "J'ai échoué en philtre d'amour à l'école, vous voyez."

"De quoi tu parles à propos des philtres d'amour?" demanda Peter en s'approchant.  
  
"Rien. Peter, as-tu déjà rencontré le beau-frère de Lily, Vernon?"

---------------------

La fête commençait à fatiguer Remus. Se mêler aux invités Moldus s'était en fait révélé plus facile que se mêler aux invités sorciers. Il pouvait converser avec les proches de Lily grâce à des anecdotes hautement édifiantes de la longue cour de James à Lily. Ses anciens condisciples et les parents de James tendaient à poser des questions plus _gênantes_. Pour être honnête, elles n'étaient pas vraiment gênantes. Ils voulaient plutôt savoir quelle profession Remus avait choisi après l'école et pourquoi il n'était pas devenu Auror comme ils avaient présumé qu'il le ferait. Le manque d'excuses satisfaisantes de Remus qui n'impliquant pas la lycanthropie était la seule raison expliquant qu'il n'appréciait pas les questions.

Il fouilla la pièce du regard à la recherche de Sirius, espérant qu'il serait comme lui déjà prêt à partir. Il n'en avait pas grand espoir. Sirius adorait être au centre de l'attention et les fêtes étaient l'endroit parfait pour cela.

"Tu me cherchais?" demanda Sirius à son oreille. Remus se tourna avec un sourire pour se retrouver face à Sirius et une grosse femme possédant une malheureuse ressemblance avec Vernon. "Marge, j'aimerai vous présenter mon ami Remus Lupin. Remus, voici Miss Marge Dursley. Marge est la belle-sœur de la sœur de Lily, Pétunia."

"Ravi de vous rencontrer, Miss Dursley. J'ai vu votre frère un peu plus tôt." Remus sourit aimablement à la femme au visage rond, bien qu'il soupçonnât qu'il aurait plutôt dû lancer un regard mortel à Sirius.

"Appelez-moi Marge, je vous en prie."

"Marge élève des bulldogs," expliqua Sirius. Puis il sourit à Marge et commenta, "Remus est très intéressé par les chiens. Vous _devez_ simplement raconter à Remus exactement ce que vous m'avez dit sur comment piquer l'intérêt d'un mâle qui répugne à s'accoupler. Je dois aller aider Lily pour—quelque chose." Puis il chuchota à l'oreille de Remus, "James me l'a refilé ; je te la refile," et il s'éloigna en rigolant.

Marge était déjà en train d'expliquer, "—pense que c'est à cause de l'odeur, _c'est_ une large part du problème, mais le toucher marche aussi bien, surtout juste après qu'il se soit nettoyé lui-même. Cependant, vous ne devez pas toucher ses testicules car il le prendra comme une menace."

"Je peux comprendre ça," essaya de dire Remus. Il hocha la tête comme s'il prétendait écouter le discours de Marge sur les points les plus délicats de l'élevage des chiens. Il s'arrangea pour garder un visage avenant en imaginant des scénarios de vengeance possible contre Sirius. "_Dommage que Padfoot ne ressemble pas à un bulldog. Peut-être que permettre à Marge de le tripoter serait une bonne chose pour commencer_."

Marge s'approchait de plus en plus près comme elle parlait et Remus finit par commencer à reculer, tentant de maintenir une distance confortable entre elle et lui. Ils venaient juste de passer dans la salle à manger, Remus en profitant pour jeter un coup d'œil à la recherche de quelque secours. Au lieu de cela, il croisa le regard de Vernon Dursley. Et à en juger par la brève rougeur sur le visage de Vernon, il avait quelques verres de plus dans le nez que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé, mais pas assez, toutefois, pour qu'il ne reconnaisse pas Remus. Le visage rougeaud de Vernon vira au pourpre alors qu'il regardait avec colère vers Remus et Marge.

"Je t'avais averti!" dit Vernon avec colère en contournant la table du buffet et en s'approchant d'eux. "Je t'avais averti que je ne voulais qu'aucun de vous autres bizarroïdes ne parlent à ma sœur."

"Vernon!" le réprimanda Marge. "Je suis parfaitement capable de choisir avec qui je veux passer du temps. Je ne suis pas une petite fille, tu sais."

"Définitivement pas," dit Sirius de quelque part derrière Remus.

"_Tu n'es pas d'un grand secours, Padfoot_," songea Remus. Il voulait rassurer Vernon sur le fait qu'il n'était absolument pas intéressé par Marge, mais il débattait encore en lui-même pour trouver une façon de le dire sans l'insulter. Les poings de Vernon étaient déjà serrés en boules alors qu'il s'approchait de Remus, et celui-ci réalisa qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir sortir de cette pièce sans se faire cogner. Sa baguette était dans sa poche, mais il ne pouvait utiliser la magie sur Vernon devant les Moldus de la pièce. Il n'osait même pas se défendre sans magie parce qu'il pourrait le blesser sérieusement. Vernon devait faire deux fois son poids, mais les loups-garous étaient plus forts que les humains, et les Moldus étaient plus fragiles que les sorciers.

Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de Remus et le tira en arrière d'un pas alors qu'il s'interposait entre Remus et Vernon. "Vous ne voulez pas vraiment vous battre avec lui devant votre sœur," dit Sirius. "Vous faites une erreur, croyez-moi." Il se pencha vers Vernon et murmura quelque chose qui fit s'écarquiller les yeux de Vernon.

Vernon recula de quelques pas de Sirius et Remus, les regardant comme s'il était d'abord horrifié puis dégoûté. Vernon attrapa Pétunia et Marge par le bras. "Les monstrueux amis de Lily sont pires que ce que je pensais," siffla t-il. "Nous partons. Prenez vos manteaux."

Remus avait vu ces regards d'horreur ou de dégoût trop souvent pour ne pas reconnaître ce que ça signifiait ; Sirius avait dit à Vernon qu'il était un loup-garou. Remus ne s'inquiétait pas du fait que Vernon le sache, mais il se souciait que Sirius le lui ait dit. Sirius avait juré qu'il garderait le secret de Remus, mais il l'avait dit à Rogue. Il avait alors juré qu'il avait compris son erreur et il n'avait plus jamais trahi Remus. Mais il venait de le refaire. Remus ne savait pas s'il était plus désappointé ou en colère, mais il savait qu'il devait sortir de cette pièce et s'éloigner de Sirius.

Vernon poussa Pétunia et Marge loin de Remus et en direction de la porte. Il s'arrêta en chemin, lançant à Remus un dernier regard de dégoût. "Sale pédé," fit-il et il cracha sur lui. V

ernon s'effondra comme une pierre sous le crochet de Sirius à son visage. "Vernon! Oh mon Dieu, Vernon!" hurla Pétunia en tombant à genoux à son côté. Elle leva les yeux avec colère sur Sirius "Espèce de brute! Espèce de monstre!"

Lily leur lança une serviette de cuisine pour épancher le sang coulant du nez de Vernon. "Tais-toi, Pétunia," dit Lily. "Vernon a commencé. Il a de la chance que Sirius l'ait seulement frappé." La menace de ce que Sirius pouvait faire avec la magie fut implicite, mais comprise. Pétunia se tut.

Remus était déjà en train de partir. Comme il quittait la maison, il entendit Sirius lui dire d'attendre. Remus ne varia pas son pas avant d'avoir dépassé la moitié du pâté de maison, puis il ralentit, permettant à Sirius de le rattraper. "_Péd_," se répétait-il. "_Je n'ai aucune raison d'être en colère contre Sirius. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de garder secret le fait que je suis gay—surtout parce que je n'ai jamais dit à Sirius que je suis gay. Il n'a rompu aucune promesse_."

"Tu devrais rester et t'excuser auprès de Lily et de ses parents," dit Remus.

"Demain," promit Sirius. "Lily n'est pas en colère contre moi, de toute façon. Elle est en colère contre Vernon. "

La moto de Sirius attendait le long du trottoir. Remus la regarda et hésita. Son esprit savait qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'être en colère, mais il se sentait quand même en colère. Il avait été tellement certain que Sirius avait révélé son autre secret.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarrassé," s'excusa Sirius. "Je voulait juste que ce stupide cachalot réalise que tu n'en avais pas après sa sœur. J'aurai dû réaliser que c'était probablement un satané homophobe et qu'il réagirait mal."

"Ça va. C'est mieux que ce que je croyais que tu lui avais dit sur moi au début. "

Sirius pâlit et apparut complètement accablé. "Encore une fois Sirius a parlé sans réfléchir et Remus en a souffert."

"Souffert? Je peux supporter un peu plus que d'avoir un cachalot qui me vomit dessus."

Sirius pouffa et agita sa baguette vers la chemise de Remus en lançant un simple sortilège de nettoyage. Puis il lui offrit un casque de moto. "Tu es toujours partant pour partager cette bouteille de Scotch avec moi? Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas."

Remus accepta le casque avec un léger sourire. Il n'y avait pas moyen de chevaucher avec Sirius sans être assis tout prêt de lui et en se tenant à lui—ou au moins en tenant sa veste. Il réalisa que cette offre de le laisser faire ainsi était la façon de son ami de dire, "Oui, je sais que tu es gay et je m'en moque." Cela lui rappela la façon dont ses amis lui avaient conféré le surnom de "Moony" après avoir découvert qu'il était un loup-garou.

------------------

"A ces pauvres bouledogues!"

"Aux bouledogues!" approuva Remus en levant son verre et en buvant le toast.

Sirius frissonna. "J'ai juste eu cette horrible image d'elle s'avançant vers Padfoot avec les mains tendues."

"J'y avais pensé plus tôt—une vengeance contre toi."

"Elle suffirait à rendre gay le plus hétéro des mecs," songea Sirius en remplissant leurs verres.

"Es-tu sûr que c'était une femme? Avec cette moustache, je n'en suis pas sûr."

"Mâle, femelle, qui s'en soucie. Beurk." Sirius frissonna encore. Ils burent à petites gorgées et en silence cette fois, Remus sachant que c'était parce qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés du problème dans leur esprit, son orientation sexuelle qui n'était plus un secret.

"Est-ce que James et Peter savent?" demanda finalement Remus.

Sirius secoua la tête. "Je n'ai rien dit à Peter."

"Mais toi et James en avez parlé." Cela allait sans dire. James et Sirius avaient rarement une pensée sans la partager avec l'autre.

"Je pense que James l'a su avant moi."

Remus soupira. Il pouvait facilement imaginer Sirius et James assis en train de partager leurs suspicions à propos de la sexualité de Remus, et s'ils devaient ou non confronter Remus avec le fait qu'ils savaient. Ça ressemblait beaucoup trop à la scène qu'il avait un jour surpris dans leur dortoir des années auparavant. La différence principale étant que cette fois-ci ils ne s'inquiétaient pas que Remus puisse vouloir leur sauter à la gorge, mais que Remus veuille se les faire—se faire _Sirius_.

"Je voulais trouver le courage de te le dire ce soir," expliqua Sirius. "Le Scotch était au cas où j'aurais eu besoin au dernier moment d'un peu plus de courage. Je suppose que c'est pourquoi ça m'est venu tout seul de dire ça à Moby Dick. Pas une de mes meilleures idées."

"En effet, mais c'est pas une des pires non plus, alors ne te mets pas martel en tête pour ça. Prend le simplement comme une leçon montrant pourquoi tellement d'homosexuels choisissent de rester, au moins partiellement, au placard." Remus leur remplit un autre verre de Scotch en parlant. Comme il levait le sien dans la lumière, il rit. "Tu es désolant, Padfoot. Tu as besoin de Scotch pour prendre le courage de dire à un ami que tu imagines qu'il est gay, mais sans hésitation, tu peux sortir ça à un fichu branleur comme Vernon."

Sirius le regarda—ou essaya. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme s'il ne pouvait voir Remus distinctement. Remus commença à se demander combien de verres Sirius avait bu à la fête.

"Redis ça," fit Sirius. Remus prit le verre à demi-vide de la main de Sirius.

"Pourquoi?"

"Tu ne viens pas de dire que tu es gay?"

"Non, je viens juste de dire que je suis la Princesse Margaret. Bien sûr que je viens de dire que je suis gay."

"Tu es gay."

"Oui, Padfoot, je suis gay. C'est ce dont on est en train de discuter, tu te souviens?"

"Non, on est en train de discuter du fait que _je_ suis gay."

Remus fut partagé entre vouloir prendre directement une très grande lampée de la bouteille et souhaiter qu'il n'ait rien eu à boire ce soir. "Toi? Mais—Vernon—tu lui as dit—qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"

Sirius baissa le regard et évita le contact visuel, juste comme Padfoot faisait face à Moony pour lui montrer sa soumission. "Je lui ai dit que tu étais mon amant."

Remus vida le Scotch dans son verre et vit Sirius lui jeter un oeil à travers sa frange.

"Moi?"

"Tu es la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré, je sais que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi et que je gâche _toujours_ les choses, alors je ne te demande pas de me donner une chance, mais je dois bien admettre que je _souhaiterais_ que tu me donnes une chance. Tu es intelligent, et drôle, et j'aime la façon dont juste un peu du loup ressort quand tu es vraiment en colère, et j'aime comment tu essaies si fort d'empêcher que ça arrive, et je me suis toujours demandé si— et tu as les yeux les plus incroyables—et la façon dont tu te mords la lèvre inférieure, juste comme tu le fais maintenant, _Seigneur_, ça me rend dingue."

Remus cessa immédiatement de se mordre la lèvre et commença à sourire à la place.

"Et je veux être meilleur quand je suis près de toi ; je veux être quelqu'un que tu veuilles avoir prêt de toi. James dit qu'il me tuera si je continue à lui dire combien tu es merveilleux au lieu de te le dire—ce qui est complètement injuste puisque nous l'avons tous écouté pendant des années à propos de—mais j'avais peur de te le dire, que tu te sentes mal à l'aise avec moi ou de ne plus me laisser t'aider les matins après que tu te retransformes—parce que tu es nu et tout—ou que tu me tuerais pour toutes ces fois où Padfoot te léchait de la tête au pieds une fois que tu aurais réalisé que ce n'était pas juste parce que j'étais un chien que je le faisais."

"J'ai toujours détesté d'avoir à attendre un mois entier avant d'avoir une excuse pour te lécher en retour," admit Remus.

"Vraiment?" souffla Sirius. Il commença à sourire. Remus hocha la tête et sourit aussi.

Alors que Sirius se penchait plus près pour l'embrasser, Remus ne put s'empêcher de se demander, "_Et si ça se finit mal_?" Le divorce de ses parents lui avait trop bien appris que les gens restaient rarement amis après que la romance soit morte. Et s'il perdait Sirius comme ami, il savait quel côté James choisirait—il n'y avait vraiment pas de question. Et où que James irait, Peter suivrait. Il était en train de risquer toute leur amitié sur le succès ou l'échec d'une seule romance.

Remus put goûter et sentir le Scotch dans le souffle de Sirius, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne devrait pas être capable de le distinguer du sien. Les lèvres de Sirius étaient douces et tendres mais fermes contre les siennes quand ils s'embrassèrent d'abord sur la lèvre supérieure puis inférieure. Remus voulait goûter plus, goûter Sirius et non le Scotch. Il lécha l'espace entre les lèvres de Sirius pour l'encourager à ouvrir davantage et lui permettre d'aller plus profondément, alors même qu'il sentait Sirius faire de même avec lui. Le glissement de la langue contre les lèvres, langue contre langue, des dents contre les lèvres, des doigts dans les cheveux, et des paumes contre la chemise.

"_Ça vaut la peine de tenter le coup_," pensa Remus.

-Fin-

-----------------

"Suite" dans "Tapettes célèbres de l'histoire » !!

**Réponses aux reviews de _Gagner un fils_ : **

**Gaelle gryffondor** : la voilà la suite, désolée pour ce retard, j'avais des pb de traduction et shinia était en exams

**fenice** : ouais, j'aimerai en discuter avec l'auteur, mais je crois qu'elle a déserté sa fic « Choosing the head boy » n'est plus updaté depuis un bail, et elle n'a pas répondu à mes mails, contrairement la dernière fois.

**Titou Moony** : c'est dans es one-shot suivants que cette merveilleuse relation est développée !

**Roxanne** : hélas, on ne verra cette scène qui a l'air si amusante ! On ne voit plus les parents de James dans les autres one-shot.

**Mydaya** : c'est pas moi l'auteur, je suis la traductrice !

**Lisandra** : ouah, cette punition me fait rougir de plaisir !

Merci aussi à **Lena Leonide**, **yuki-chan**,** Pitite maraudeuse**,** tetedenoeud **et** Mirabele P** ! !  
  
Un conseil : vous aimez ces textes ? allez lire d'autre traduction de mysid, par **Temys** : elle est dans mes favoris ! _Lovers for tonight_ et _Go back to be friends_ sont deux fics écrites avant le tome 5.


End file.
